Melting the Ice Palace
by Shoun
Summary: A story about rivalries and love, and the diference between them. This contains slash of the female sort, KIGO in this case. don't like, don't read. and please, be gentle.
1. Iced over

Shego shivered in her thick parka, wrapping her arms around herself and huddling closer to the small fire. She tried her powers once more, hoping for a comforting green glow. She found herself foiled once again as pure exhaustion smothered her any chance she may have had at generating her own fire. She shivered again and scooted as close as she could get without putting out the fire. She cursed Draken for his foolish plans and stupid mistakes that always got them stranded out in the middle of nowhere with a plan for world domination.

_It doesn't matter how remote his hideout or crafty his plan is anyway_, Shego sneered to herself, _"Kim Possible" will come and save the day_. A regular superhero who apparently kept a close eye on Draken and his faulty schemes. Shego snarled quietly to herself at the thought of this fiery red-head who always kept a step ahead, no matter what Draken could do. It frustrated Shego even more when she found Kim catching up to Shego's skill. Though Kim would not be her equal for a long time due to Shego's experience, she was gaining in strength and finesse every time they met. The bruises she acquired now were blacker, the scratches a bit deeper, all signs that Kim Possible was doing the impossible yet again and getting past Shego's defenses. She liked toying with Kim, leading her on to new leaps and stretching Kim's limits. Shego wasn't sure she liked the idea of Kim being on even ground. She knew she wouldn't be able to stand the idea of Kim being possibly her better.

Shego jumped up, furious at herself for daring to sink that low. _No! _Shego yelled at herself, _I am powerful, strong. graceful, and I am never going to be less than Kim. I'll always beat her! _Even if she died trying, she'd always be a step ahead of Kim in the fighting game.

Shego looked around once again at her surroundings, cringing at her new low. Draken had cooked up another crazy plot to take over the world, this one involving controlling the popsicle flow from the Antarctic. It would never have been a lovely idea, but Draken took it as far as he could. Draken had decided that it would be best to start in the Antarctic and he was not worried about Kim Possible disturbing his plans when he was so far away. However, now Shego was stuck, in a palace she carved of ice, shivering next to the meager fire her powers had given final life to. She had nothing to eat but popsicles, should she was ice flavored ones. Shego cursed silently under her breath and glanced over at Draken.

She never understood what drew Draken to her, Goddess knows she did not put herself out there. Shego certainly wasn't drawn to Draken, repulsed in many senses. She had done her best to make herself cold and aloof, so what had it been the Draken saw? Perhaps it had been the cold purpose in her eyes the first time they met, or the easy capability with which she managed to pull off her stunts. Or maybe even ... it was sexual attraction.

Shego gagged at the thought and almost lost what little she'd eaten. _I cannot believe that even crossed my mind, ugh! I am going to be nauseous forever. I don't think food will ever go down. Thank you once again Dr. Draken._ Shego shuddered again and blocked the barest edge of any mental image that could even begin to resemble that thought. Shego instead turned her mind to other, more pleasant and relaxing ideas, such as stone patios, grown warm by the sun, bathing in the rays, soaking up the gorgeous sun, smirking at the feather touches on her skin, playful growling at the red flashes teasing her sloth.

Shego's eyes shot wide open. No! She needed to stop. This... this was not helping, and just confused her. _The sun's a light warming yellow, where is this red coming from? I've always felt the rays of the sun, so the rays are no surprise, but what is this other thing? and why is it it feels just as familiar, as if I had known it all my life?_ Shego paused, she was only making things worse. Very well, she would ignore such odd thoughts and think on better things, like killing Draken. Speaking of Draken...

Shego glanced over to a corner of the throne room where Draken had set up his equipment for his "Diabolical" plan. There was a machine that appeared to be similar to a ice cream dispenser, but no Draken. Shego mentally shrugged and attempted to locate Draken again. She did not see him in the throne room. However, he could be walking about the palace in the multitude of rooms that Shego built. It was her hard work that had gotten them this far. What did he think he was doing? Why was he wondering around? Hadn't he better get started on his "master plan"? Shego growled and curled her hands into fists, biting into her gloves. This was upsetting Shego even more and she forced her mind back to keeping warm. All energy had to go towards that. No matter how asinine Draken was.

Kim Possible was not usually one to panic. She always knew exactly what to do in every situation. No matter what the odds and the sitch, Kim knew what she was doing and how to achieve her goal, which unusually involved saving the world. She was calm, collected, and very capable. _ After all, _Kim always thought and had always been told, _Anything's possible for a Possible_. Except, of course, dealing with this.

Ron Stoppable, sidekick extraordinaire, had finally decided to tell Kim the truth. It wasn't that he was going to quit the team they had, it wasn't the story behind his trip to the mountains long ago, it wasn't even some story about how he had decided to become truly evil and he was wondering if Kim could not stop him. No, it was something else entirely different and much more frightening. Ron Stoppable believed that he was madly in love with her and was willing to do anything, even give up Rufus, for his beloved Kim. Ronald was head over heals, deeply, passionately in love with his best friend Kim Possible.

Kim found herself at an impasse, she was not clear on why or what her feelings where, though an inkling was saying that she didn't love him back. This move by Ron had startled her and definitely broken past her cool, something she had begun cultivate and become proud of lately. Kim Possible was growing up and learning all the nice tricks of the trade. She had handled all the drama and agony of last year and was now starting her last year of high school. Kim was becoming more skilled at handling crisises and was little surprised her or put her off guard. This, however...

Ron had approached Kim slowly, after a dangerous mission involving Monkey Fist and a wildlife preserve. Kim had successfully managed to arrange more funding for the reserve and fend off Monkey Fist. Ron had run into some trouble with Monkey Fist's henchmen and found himself examining himself keenly. He had searched deep in his feelings and found it to be true. The idea of a monkey filled life without Kim had been devastating and had been almost too much for him to stand. When Kim had come to his rescue, he knew that he had to tell Kim or find himself lost forever.

So Ron said, and Kim had no reason to doubt his reasoning given Ron's fear of monkeys. Still, Ron was in love with her, his best friend? Kim could not believe that fact over anything else. She was not willing to think of the implications, from the past, in the present, or for the future. Subconsciously, Kim's defense mechanism set up and starting racing, churning out ideas and theories about this new turn of events. _Maybe Ron hit his head or something, perhaps I should have Wade check him out? This cannot be normal, spontaneously falling in love with your best friend? Maybe Monkey Fist hit Ron with a Ray? Uh-oh, if that's the case I'd better see if I can figure out a way to snap him out of it._ Kim found herself making up more reasons to disregard Ron's confession. But somewhere deep inside, she knew she was merely rejecting the idea of Ron, not love.

Kim stared at Ron for a few minutes after his proclamation, struck. Her eyes were slightly glazed, as if all her attention was turned inward and the outside be damned for a moment. She was stilling breathing so Ron took her reaction as neither good or bad, since she had not hit him yet but she was not exactly jumping for joy either. He backed off and stammered an excuse about homework. However, Ron mentioned that if she wanted to talk he'd be at Bueno Nacho around 7ish? Then he shortly hightailed it out of there, so quickly that he would have left Rufus behind had the naked mole rat not tied himself to Ron's pants during the earlier monkey fiasco.

The quick, supple, intelligent teen was now at a loss and slide down against the trunk of a nearby tree. She found her hands shaking and willed herself to stop. Her hands came up to cover her face of their own free will, and her hair hide the rest of her troubled face from view. Kim was ... at a loss for words, and so her brain was working overtime, trying to figure out what exactly it was that was so wrong? so blank? What it was that had left her so empty? _What is it that scares me so much? Why is this such a shock? I mean, boys have liked me before. I've liked them, we've kissed a few times. Last year Ron was so sweet and kind, especially at the Dance and I felt so proud of him. and then I gave him a kiss. oh... oh no, Ron really is in love with me! Oh Goddess, what am I going to do?_ The teen aged super heroine was left to curl up with her own conflicting, melancholy thoughts in a lonely secluded wood.


	2. Dreams

She felt the heat of the sun slowly warm her, recharging her strength and powers. Kim Possible had not chance of winning this fight, despite the fact that Kim was moving with a powerful grace that Shego hadn't seen before. The fight was less of a to the death mentality and a lot more like a dance. A strange, twisted, dangerous dance, but a dance none-the-less. Both dancers were gorgeous specimens of fighting prime, as dangerous as beautiful, as fatal as female. They had strength, speed, grace, and energy, enough for a perfect match... in battle.

Shego was bending under punches, jumping, sidestepping more than she normally did, but she had a sinking suspicion that Kim's new found strength might hurt her more than normal. It wasn't that Shego was afraid, just merely efficient, and attaining even more bruises would not be so. Shego sidestepped another punch, returning with one of her own. Shego blocked Kim's immediate roundhouse kick, then swept underneath to knock Kim's feet from under her. Kim flipped back, barely avoiding the move and settled into battle stance. Kim was leaning slight to her left, indicating an injury in the left. Her arms were covered in scratches and burns, bruises and scuffs, Kim Possible was breathing a little hard and blood seeped from several wounds, including marks on her face.

_So Princess is getting tired, I see. She's covered in **my** handiwork, some that she'll never be able to forget. Kim's gotten some hits on me, but Princess hasn't got my powers, so while I'm charging in the hot sun, poor fiery flower Kim is wilting._ Shego felt the flower comparison apt, though reflection made her scowl slightly at her own thoughts. _Kim is not a flower, just a well-trained competent fighter who happens to have flaming hair that catches in the sun and shimmers somewhat. Argh! Whatever, Kimmie's going down._

Shego waited for a bit more energy and charged at Kim, throwing punches left and right, too quick for anything but blocking. Kim had no chance at an attack but was hit by blow after blow, steadily losing ground to Shego's fierce attack. She finally flipped back, resuming her stance and attempted a high kick toward Shego. Several exchanges later, Shego responded with a kick of her own that was charged with her plasma, sending Kim smashing into the wall.

Kim got up as quickly as she could from the ground, settling into a desperate state. Shego could see from a mile away that Kim was exhausted, but still trying.

_Awww, after all this and Pumpkin's got some spunk still. Perfect, that will make this all the more satisfying_. But what would be so satisfying Shego didn't know. All she knew was that it seemed Kim Possible would be at her feet in a moment, something Shego was looking forward to. Shego took another step and shot a small ball of plasma at the wall right about Kim, causing bits of concrete to hit Kim. Kim shook herself off best she could, but swayed a bit as she moved.

Shego felt almost as if the fight wasn't quite so worth it now that Kim was so out of it. However, Shego swallowed that sickly feeling and charged at Kim, testing to see what the girl had left. So far, very little. Kim was struggling to block and her foot movements were out of place. Whatever new strength Kim had was useless now. Kim tried one more punch, but it was slow and unwieldy. Shego blocked it and quickly used Kim's momentum to send the girl against the wall, causing Kim to cry out quietly at the impact and sink to the floor, facing Shego. Shego stood above Kim and looked down at her, pondering how it was that Kim was still willing to look Shego in the eye, as if she still had a chance at beating her. Shego stared at this fierce fighter, this strong female who had managed, in truth, several good blows on Shego. This red-head had her own hidden strengths, Shego could see it in her eyes. Just as Shego bent down to ask Kim just what was it that made her want to keep going, she felt her legs swept out from under her with a quick, though somewhat weak, kick from Kim. Shego fell forward, towards Kim. Shego fell towards Kim Possible's deep, gold flecked, emerald eyes.

Sorry folks but unfortunately we have a small intermission. If anyone knows how to make it so that I can space out the different parts more, please let me know. I'd be ecstatic! Hehe anyways, so hope you all like it so far. Just so ya know, updates may be erratic…

so… back to the story

Kim was fighting for her life, outnumbered and exhausted. She swept a quick kick toward the two henchmen coming at her, knocking them down and clearing the way for four more. She did a back flip to the top of the machine and cut the chain holding it, catching onto it as it raced upward. Kim landed on the catwalk and started racing towards the roof, knowing that the self-destruct sequence was running and she only had so long to get to Ron and her ride waiting on the roof. She was at the door, the exit from this demented hideout.

Shego dropped down, throwing lightning punches at Kim. Kim dodged all but one and was sent flying backwards. Shego took a running start and came at her with a flying kick. Kim spun out of the way and sent a roundhouse kick towards Shego, catching Shego in the chin. Shego staggered but recovered in time to sidestep Kim's next few punches.

The exchange between the two continued on while the lair slowly crumbled around them and the self-destruct counter wore down. The fight was fierce yet as graceful as it was deadly. It was obviously that the two combatants had fought many times before, as every move was placed for maximum effect and each action carefully guarded. The movements were faster than most could follow, spinning round in patterns and cycles without end. The fiery redhead fought her hardest against one of the world's most dangerous criminals.

Kim could feel herself slowly succumbing to the eventually exhaustion and daze that would accompanied some of the more lethal and drawn-out fights between Shego and herself. _The funny thing is, Shego never seems to tire. She's always got so much passion and energy. And she seems to have picked up new tricks every time I see her, almost as if she's showing them off. She's certainly well able to do so…Wait, what?_

Kim shook her head, she did not want to get into thinking too hard right now. This was a moment for reflex, for instinct, for stopping Shego before she hurt someone. Kim felt the vibrations of the dilapidated lair begin to strengthen and she knew that if she didn't get away soon, she might not be getting away at all. She only had so much energy left and _If I collapse, who would save me? Certainly not Shego… I mean, of course not. Argh, Kimberly Ann Possible, **Focus**._

"Self destruct in two minutes. Thank you and have a nice day."

With a final desperate kick, Kim knocked Shego hard against the wall, causing some rubble to cascade down upon the two. Shego was hit by a large piece that crashed into her and slammed her down the ground below the catwalk. Shego now was covered in bruises and scratches and a glance told Kim that by a lucky twist of fate she was mildly concious. Kim looked back over at the partially blocked exit, noting the rubble that was soon to fall and cover Kim's only hope of escape. She turned around to settle her gaze again to the pale olive-skinned woman lying in the wreckage, at Shego's brutally broken form.

The lair suddenly silent, Kim took a loud resounding step on the catwalk. Shego stared up at the young woman, noting the tortured expression on her face. "It's okay pumpkin, go on home. I'll be fine." She struggled to smirk, only to grimace in pain. Instead, she merely resumed gazing up at Kim.

"Shego… I… I… I mean I can't just leave you here. You're… well…"

"Self destruct in one minute. Thank you and have a nice day"

"**What** Princess! I'm what? Just an enemy, a foe. You fight me then go home to your boyfriend the buffoon. I can tell you'll be terribly heartbroken at the idea of poor little me gone. Oh no, now poor cheerleader super heroine will have to find some other super villain to face"

"That's not it! Ron's not my boyfriend! God, I… Shego, why do you have to be this way? Why can't we ever just talk or... or something else? Always fighting, always bloodshed, always one of us going home bruised and despondent. Couldn't we just find some quite café or something to talk over our differences, to chat, to gossip, to whisper swe…"

"Self destruct in thirty seconds. Thank you and have a nice day"

"To talk? To chat over our differences? Kim, what the hell are you thinking? It'll never be just you and me talking. We're not made for that. We're made for other things, to save the world or to damn it. Now leave, go home, Kim. Leave," Shego paused, took a shallow breath and continued on with her most poisonous tone, "the world can't be without their perfect heroine."

Kim looked once again at the exit, still partially open, "Oh… fuck it!" then turned and leaped off the catwalk. She staggered a bit as she hit the ground but got up and raced over to Shego. She moved some of the smaller rocks and debris away so she could get a better look at the face she gave up freedom for.

"Kim, what the hell are you doing? You could have left! I don't want your pity! Stop it."

Kim looked down at Shego, a small smile gracing her face. She made up her mind, and Anything was Possible.

"Does this seem like pity to you?" Kim tenderly let her fingers caress Shego's face, before leaning in for a deep kiss. It was hungry, sincere, angry, too many emotions to keep count or to face. But it was definitely not pity.

"Self destruct activated. Thank you and have a nice day."

The last breathy words echoed in the lair, "No, it's perfect."


	3. Hospital Scene

Melting the Ice Palace 

Thanks for all those who reviewed. I hope that my story will continue to captivate, or at least entertain my audience. Unfortunately, I'm not very good at updating or even keeping to a rough schedule. Sorry to all, I just don't have my head screwed on right sometimes. But I hope you all can forgive me.

It has been brought to my attention that the first two chapters are different in styles, and also that the second chapter contains the dreams of Shego and Kim. Indeed the dreams are the two separate images and fights in the minds of one Shego and one Kim Possible.

However, make no mistake, I did mean for the differing formats. The Story will hopefully be carried out in this fashion, a real side of action, in which the story will unfold in one chapter, and the dream counterparts that reflect a changing view or significant discovery. Should this bother you, it should be possible to read just the story line. I would not recommend this but I believe that may be possible.

Also if anyone would tell me how in the world you're supposed to be able to separate two different sections of the same chapter by more than one paragraph space, that would really help.

Sincerely,

Shoun

Shego woke slowly, as if coming from a deep hibernation. She could hardly lift her eyelids, they were so heavy. Shego's limbs felt leaden, the blood flowing sluggishly through them. She opened her eyes as far as she could and she looked down through the small slits to see her body. She was laid out flat, with acres of white covering her. There was some sort of medical drip at the far end of the bed, and the wall was a pale sterile blue. The door must have been off to the right since she could not see it in front of her and there was a square patch of light coming in from her left. She was next to a window where the warm rays of the sun gently caressed her. The sun was so comforting and the mere notion of its sweet strength and powerful grace soothed her. In fact, were it not for the calming effect, it was a lot like a fiery redhead she knew.

Speaking of which, Shego swore she heard Kim Possible muttering to herself from her left. She was mumbling almost as if she were asleep. But why either of them were there Shego couldn't conceive right now. She only knew that something must have gone wrong with whatever plan Draken had concocted and Shego was now in a hospital. Most likely she was in a prison hospital, which means that the plan must have gone horrible awry.

_Why is Kim here, though? Despite the fact that I am her most dangerous arch nemesis, neither of us cares for each other. The only reason she would be here is if… Maybe Draken got away? Or she needs to interrogate me for something! Or something really is wrong with me… Damn it Kim!_

"Damn it Kim," Shego coughed out, still unable to see Kim by her side but knowing that she was there. Shego tried to turn her head but couldn't due to the massive pain that erupted the moment she tried to move. Shego gave up and closed her weary eyes again, waiting for a response.

Kim spoke out in a monotone voice, almost as if she was afraid to show any emotion. "We found you buried in the ruins of an ice castle roughly around 400 meters of the South Pole. The Pilot was barely able to land and you were carried out of the castle. The Ice Castle was still unstable and broke into more pieces shortly before the pilot could take off." Shego could only barely detect the edges of pain in Kim's flat tone. "The crew got you out and you're now residing in a hospital slightly outside Middleton."

Shego shuddered inside at the idea that she could have been stuck in the dingy bland Middleton hospital. It took a moment for everything before Kim's last statement to sink in. _So Draken's plan failed, huh, big shocker there. I didn't know we were so close to the South Pole though, that might explain the **fucking cold**! Why did the castle fall apart? I made that thing; it was solid, perfect. It was made to last. Hmmm, this stinks of rival villainy. How did this happen?_

"What happened to Draken?" Shego couldn't seem to make her mouth form more that a few words at a time and Kim would probably respond better to a direct approach. Shego knew Kim was a strong willed as she was and Shego would appreciate solid and honest answer better. Kim didn't seem to be the sort to beat around the bush. Shego knew that she could handle almost anything Kim could say, so she wasn't worried about snide remarks. Kim didn't appear to be up to making any, however.

When Kim spoke, it was still in that blank voice that betrayed nothing but emptiness. "Draken wasn't there when we arrived. His computer workstation next to the only generator in the building was gone. We can only presume that he was either captured or he escaped long before the ice structure was destroyed." Shego could hear Kim standing up and she opened her eyes just in time to see Kim passing the foot of her bed. Shego had no idea why Kim was getting ready to leave, but she was not going to let the only face she knew leave her alone in this godforsaken hospital out in the middle of nowhere. Shego didn't care if Kim had to be somewhere else; **Shego was Kim's archrival**! Wasn't Kim supposed to stay and make sure Shego didn't escape or something?

"Where are you going?" Shego managed to spit out past the cavernous block that had taken up residence in her throat. Shego bit out a sharp gasp of pain when she was forced to turn her head in order to follow Kim's path through the room. Shego saw a flash of something, but then Kim's face became neutral, betraying nothing. Her eyes, however, said something different, something more distraught.

Kim's voice now became saturated in tiredness, though it still maintained a strong distance, "I do have a life other than you, you know?" Kim suddenly turned caustic though and Shego was taken off guard by Kim's next few words that were spoken so harshly.

"I'm going home, leaving. The world can't be without their perfect heroine!" Kim looked like she was hurt by something, all tense and angry. She spun on her heel and slammed the door behind her, causing Shego to wince at the loud jarring noise.

_What in Goddess name has got her so… so furious? I've never seen her this mad, even when I've destroyed some things of hers. Kimmie's so rigid, and quite honestly, a little frigid. What got her so uptight? Normally she has a fire, a passion about her, but she's hiding. Her face and mouth say one thing but her eyes are saying something else. Argh! Princess, why can't you ever make sense?_

Shego's thought process was slowed down as a heavy dose of morphine flowed into her system. Shego realized what was happening and took advantage of the quick pain free moment before sleep to look around the room, checking for escapes and potential weapons, old habits die hard. However, Shego was surprised to find that she was in the best room in the hospital and had all the latest and most efficient equipment monitoring her.

_Looks like someone wants me to survive, probably to do cruel things to me latter_, Shego muttered sleepily to herself. A small voice in the back of her head suggested a slightly different motive, _or they truly care about you._ Shego let her eyes close and she slid into welcoming darkness, to let her mind work on possible problems while she rested.

Hmmm, lovely little break here because I still don't know how to separate these two like I want to. I know there is some sorta break thing you can insert while you input the story on the sight but… well, it doesn't want to work for me. So for now, you'll get a little author insert right between the two perspectives. This chapter is a little more thought intensive than the first one. Also in this case, Kim's perspective will begin the moment after she slammed the hospital door.

Kimberly Ann Possible was currently leaning up against the door she had just slammed in her most dangerous rival's face. She was struggling to keep her face passive as she sank to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly about herself. She didn't want to think about the clinical way she had talked to the women on the hospital bed, the one who was attached to about 20 different monitors and who had almost died 2 nights ago. Kim didn't want to remember the events she had described so listlessly to Shego.

_Kimberly Ann Possible, why did you say that to Shego! That was a dream and, **NO**, I can't do this. That nightmare, just ignore it and focus on reality. Oh goddess, Shego. What am I going to do about her? She looked so vulnerable on that bed, like she was the one who finally needed a protector. How I wish that maybe I could be that for her! _Kim violently shook her head,_ No! Stop it! Shego is my villain, my archrival, my foe. Still, it was nice to talk to her, she was so straightforward and patient today, no caustic comments or snide remarks. I wonder…Grrrr I need to focus…_

Kim's head shot up in a rush, finally remembering Shego's gasp of pain earlier. _Stupid doctors, they can't even medicate her properly! Why didn't they stop her pain!_ Kim growled to herself and start off towards the monitoring room for Shego.

Shego was in one of the very best hospitals in the country, and was currently residing in the best room there. The doctors kept a watch on her through the window-mirror. Shego was being taken very good care of; Kim Possible had demanded it when she brought Shego into the hospital in critical condition. The doctors had rushed to take care of the pale green skinned woman, but had to sedate Kim before she would let go of Shego. The moment Kim had awaked she made her way to Shego's room where she had waited for Shego to wake up.

The morphine drip was started and Kim gazed through the glass to watch Shego survey her room. Kim knew for a fact that the room had a few potential weapons, but as for exits, the room was up quite a few stories and a fall or jump would kill you, or at the very least severely injure. Kim wasn't worried too much about Shego going anywhere, however, since she was not only being heavily medicated but also was in no physical condition to try and make an escape. Which left Kim with all the time in the world to remember the events that triggered this point.

(Author note: This is a flashback from Kim's perspective)

Kim was shivering on the helicopter but smiled up at the pilot. "Thanks once again for helping us out on this mission, Mr. Petershal."

"Oh, it's the least I can do after you saved not only my new efficient and clean nuclear plans from diabolical use, but also you saved the hostage, my kitten Fluffy." Mr. Petershal's heavy Russian accent would have made Ron laugh, had he been there. However, Ron was not with Kim on this mission.

Wade had called Kim about an hour after Ron had left her in the woods. Kim woke up from her nap refreshed but bothered by something. Wade hadn't asked any questions and had merely given her the location of what he believed to be Draken's new lair. Kim had agreed right away, anything to get her mind off of what had just happened between her and Ron. If Wade believed anything was off he made no comment, appearing to accept Kim's explanation that Ron had headed off to Bueno Nacho earlier, and she wanted him to get a good rest after his traumatic monkey experience.

So Kim was currently being flown toward her target, about 400 miles off the South Pole. She was freezing even her in her cold mission gear. The warm coat did little to stop the biting wind from whipping past her face in icy torrents. She had no idea why Draken would want such a remote and cold location. Most typical 'I want to take over the world' plots involved being closer to, well, at least a civilization to take over. Unless this was a global thing?

_Hmm, what purpose could Draken have? I mean, it's really, really, really, cold down here, so what's the plan? I bet Shego's down here with him, although honestly I can't imagine her in this sort of weather, she's more of a sun bathing on the beach…_Kim Possible stopped her thoughts right there. She shivered with an emotion that had nothing to do with the cold._ It was just a dream… about Shego and me! Nothing happened, I was stressed out over Ron. Focus Kim! Shego's your enemy, start acting like it._ Kim shied away from anything more than that and promised to herself that she would never think of that dream again. It wasn't that she was homophobic, just that, well, she was Kim Possible and world saving heroine's aren't gay, especially not in the case of their arch villain.

Kim slowly began to erect walls in her mind to shove that dream behind. It would not effect her, Kim swore to herself. Shego was evil and dangerous. _She probably wouldn't even like me. Argh, what am I saying? Shego hates me, and I should hate her… I mean, I do!_ Kim growled quietly to herself and swore to hate Shego until it became truth.

Meanwhile the helicopter had become even closer to the lair and the true form of the palace was now in sight. It was truly a palace, gorgeous, tall, with spiraling towers and lined walls. The entire lair was like a giant, wonderful ice sculpture. Kim took one glance and suddenly felt a little bit better, sat a little bit taller and felt a little warmer deep inside. It was a glistening glory, and Kim knew that whoever had made the palace couldn't be truly bad or evil. Which made it apparent to Kim that Draken must have stolen it from someone else.

The moment that thought passed her mind, Kim began to mentally prepare herself for battle. But she calmed herself once she saw the other side. The glinting sun had made it impossible for a true look at the palace. The side that the plane had approached was still mostly intact, the rest of the structure however, was trashed. The ice pillars had been shattered across the ground, the walls smashed apart. The destruction had a somewhat fatal beauty about it.

Kim had no time, however, to think about the ruins, as the wind was picking up, making it harder for the pilot to keep the helicopter stable. Kim gave the thumbs up to the pilot to try and land. She had to know if anyone was still down there._ Maybe Shego's still down there_, a treacherous voice whispered within here. _Shut up!_ Kim snarled at the voice. _Focus._

Kim dove before the pilot touch the ground and tucked rolled onto the icy ground. Kim regained her shaky balance and began approaching the crumbling ruin. There was a solid ice door that was broken in two; Kim merely stepped past it into the palace.

Kim felt a shiver go up her spine the moment as she entered the building. It was as if the ice shards shatter and scattered about the floor were pieces of broken dreams, the fatal end of a glorious ideal. Kim shook her head, continuing her trek inside the palace.

As Kim explored she noted the amazing craftsmanship of the building. The walls were slick and clean and the pillars were the beginning of a masterpiece. Kim wondered again who had built this gorgeous building, and why it was in ruins.

The moment Kim spotted Shego, all other thoughts went out of her head and she was frozen to the spot. Shego's unconscious body was underneath half a pillar, and she was bruised and slashed at, seeping blood sluggishly to the puddle on the floor. Shego was curled up in the fetal position as much as she could be, as if she was so cold or scared, _Or Maybe She's alone?_

Kim rushed over to Shego's body, immediately bracing herself with her heavy traction boots, and attempted to push pieces of the pillar off Shego. Kim stumbled as she pushed the last piece of and looked down at Shego. She pulled off a glove to check Shego's pulse, but felt nothing. Shego's hands were cold and almost felt brittle. Kim began to worry more and bent closet to Shego, hoping to hear something.

A sudden creak in the ice around her made Kim realize that she had no time for specifics. Kim whimpered to herself as she realized she'd had to carry Shego's broken body out of the palace in time, and without injuring her worse. As she scoped her arms around Shego she heard a tiny mewl escaped Shego's lips. Kim felt relief poring though her system and she seized upon the emotion to help fuel the strength she would need. Another whimper from inert Shego, caused Kim to hold Shego closer to her body and she staggered out of the ruin.

A crack resounded through the building and Kim felt a whoosh of air behind her follow by a large crash. When she glanced backward she could see that the palace had given up the ghost and was collasping about them. _It almost feels like the palace is taking revenge for me taking away the treasure at the center._ Kim growled to herself at the thought of referring to Shego as a treasure but had no time but to speed up and continue running out to the helicopter.

The building enacted it's final crumbling and destruction around Kim as she made it out the entrance, barely in front of the shattering climax of the palace falling apart, shooting crystalline ice out in all directions. Kim felt a slight cut on her leg but hurried on to hand Shego into the helicopter and scurry in herself. The pilot started up the engine and mouth a "where to?" over the noise of the ice cracking and shattering.

Kim spared no thought to Shego being a criminal, a dangerous woman. Kim looked down at the blueish-light green face and could only think of the best place she knew.

"The restricted level 7 hospital outside Middleton!" Kim yelled over the noise.

Thus the pilot took off for the hospital. Kim had demanded the best service possible and now Shego was residing in the best care she could be in.

(Flashback over)

Kim frowned at the doctors in the observing room and opened the door to Shego's room. She grabbed a chair, faced it towards the bed. Kim assured herself that she only wanted to make sure that she was there when Shego awoke, in case she tried to do anything funny. _That's not true Kimmy, you know the reason why you want to sleep here, _that same treacherous voice whispered.

Kim told that voice to shut up and settle down into the chair to keep watch over a wanted criminal.


	4. An Apology to All

I apologize for the extremely long hiatus

I apologize for the extremely long hiatus

I cannot guarantee any further progress in the near future.

I recently moved out of a house I've lived in for a very long time, became part of a relationship, and am trying to find a job to pay for everything, including dealing with lack of insurance. I am a little stressed out and as such have neglected my story.

I may decide to scrap the story and start over or you may notice a change in style of content. I ask for your understanding, for your forgiveness, and if you like my story – for your patience

Thank you,

Shoun


End file.
